Away to Long
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: All three year-old Kaylee Fitz wants for Christmas is for her daddy to come home from his military work overseas. Will Ezra come back to Kaylee and Aria? One-Shot!


Aria's POV

"Momma are we almost there?" My three-year old daughter Kaylee asks me from her car seat.

"Yes honey." I say with a chuckle.

Kaylee and I are spending Christmas Eve in Rosewood with my mom, dad, and brother Mike. The ride to Rosewood is only about two hours from New York, but that's enough time to make Kaylee restless. A smile spreads across my face when we pull on to the street that I grew up on.

"Honey, we're here." I tell my daughter.

"Alright!" Kaylee exclaims.

I take Kaylee out of her car seat and carry her up to the porch, where my mother is waiting for us.

"There are my two favorite girls!" Ella says as she hugs both of us.

"Merry Christmas Grandma." Kaylee tells the older woman happily.

"Merry Christmas to you sweetheart." Ella says before kissing the toddler's forehead.

"Where are Dad and Mike?" I ask my mom curiously.

"They're inside waiting for you two." My mother says before opening the door to the house.

We enter the living room, where Mike and my father are sitting by the fire.

"Aria, Kaylee!" Mike says as he rushes over to us.

"Uncle Mike!" Kaylee says as her face lights up.

"I've missed you kiddo." Mike says as he ruffles Kaylee's curls.

"I've missed you too." Kaylee says as she buries her face in Mike's chest.

"Have you missed me?" My father asks as he takes Kaylee from Mike.

"Yes Grandpa." Kaylee says with a nod.

"Dinner isn't going to be ready for another hour, but I can make some hot chocolate." Ella tells us.

"Yes pwwwwease Grandma!" Kaylee exclaims.

"I'll get it started." Ella says before walking into the kitchen.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Byron tells me and Kaylee.

"Thanks Dad." I say as I take a seat on the couch and set Kaylee on my lap.

"Have you been a good girl this year Kaylee?" Mike asks the little girl.

"I don't know." She says after thinking about it for a moment.

"What do you mean do you don't know?" Byron asks her amused.

"Sometimes I'm bad, and Mommy has to put me on time out." She says with a frown.

"Oh honey, you're usually a very good girl. We all have little slip ups sometimes." I say as I cradle the three year-old in my arms.

"So you have been a good girl! Do you know what that means?" Mike asks Kaylee.

"Santa!" Kaylee says as her face lights up.

Ar that moment, my mom walks into the living room and hands everyone a glass of hot chocolate.

"If you could ask Santa for one present in the world, what would it be?" My father asks Kaylee curiously.

"I want Daddy to come home." She says after thinking about it for a minute.

A gasp escapes from my lips, and all the adults in the room give me sympathetic looks. Ezra joined the military a few years ago, and he has been overseas for almost six months. I don't know when he'll be back, but it's probably not going to be anytime soon.

"You look sad Mommy." Kaylee says concerned.

"I just miss Daddy." I tell her truthfully.

"He'll be here in the morning." She says confidently.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her confused.

"All I want for Christmas is for Daddy to come home, and Santa will bring him to us." Kaylee assures me.

"Sweetheart, Daddy isn't coming home." I tell her gently.

"But Santa..." She starts to say.

"There are somethings that even Santa can't do." I say as I pull her close to me.

"D-Daddy really isn't coming home for Christmas?" Kaylee asks as tears begin to well up in her blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry love." I say as I try to hold back tears.

Kaylee responds by pushing me away and running out of the room. I look at my parents helplessly before I begin to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh Aria." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Poor Kaylee." I say through my heavy sobs.

"At least she still has you." My dad says softly.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I say as I walk out of the room.

Line Break

I walk outside and see Kaylee sobbing on the porch.

"Honey, you can't be out here without a jacket!" I say as I pick her up.

"L-leave m-me alone." Kaylee says through her heavy sobs.

"Baby, I know how much you miss Daddy." I say as I cradle her in my arms.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" Kaylee asks as she starts to cry even harder.

"Kaylee Grace Fitz, don't think for a second that Daddy doesn't love you. He loves you more than anything in the world!" I tell her truthfully.

"Then why did he have to leave us?" She asks me sadly.

"He is protecting us, and the rest of the country." I say as I stroke her beautiful curls.

"But he could get hurt." Kaylee says with a sniffle.

"I worry about that everyday, but your father is the bravest and strongest man who I've ever met." I tell my daughter truthfully.

"Does he miss me?" Kaylee asks me curiously.

"I know he does, and I also know that he'd want you to enjoy your Christmas." I say to her.

"How can I enjoy Christmas when Daddy is so far away?" She asks me sadly.

"Do you remember what Daddy told you before he left?" I ask my daughter.

"That he is always in my heart." Kaylee says softly.

"That's right." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

I spend a few minutes holding Kaylee, and singing "_Happiness" _to her.

"Are you feeling better Kaylee?" I ask the toddler.

"Yes Momma." Kaylee says with a small smile.

"Do you want to go inside and eat?" I ask her.

Kaylee nods, and I carry her back into the house where we enjoy a nice meal with my family.

Line Break

After we finish a delicious dinner, I put Kaylee in her pajamas and watch "_The Nightmare Before Christmas" _with her and my family.

"Jack is silly Momma!" Kaylee says from my lap.

"I told you he isn't scary." I say with a chuckle.

Kaylee responds by letting out a small yawn.

"Are you tired Kaylee?" Mike asks the little girl.

"No." Kaylee says as she shakes her head.

"I give her fifteen minutes." I whisper to my mother.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Kaylee is sound asleep in my arms.

"I should probably get this little girl to bed." I say as I gesture towards my sleeping daughter.

"I took your things to your old room." My dad says before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, and goodnight everyone." I say as I carry Kaylee upstairs.

I tuck Kaylee into bed and kiss her forehead lovingly.

"Goodnight my sweet princess, Mommy loves you so much." I say as I crawl into bed with her.

I try to fall asleep, but I'm unsuccessful.

"Oh Ezra, I wish you were here with us." I mutter before my tired eyes begin to close.

Ezra's POV

After being away from my wife and our beautiful baby girl for almost six months, I finally get to come home today on Christmas morning. I want my return to be a surprise, and the only person who knows that I'm coming is Byron. A large smile spreads across my face when I pull up to Ella and Byron's house. I get out of the car, and see Byron waiting for me on the porch.

"Merry Christmas Ezra!" Byron says as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas Byron! Where are my girls?" I ask him.

"They're still sleeping, it's five thirty in the morning." He reminds me.

"That's right! I was so excited to see them that I lost track of time." I say with a chuckle.

"I can wake Aria up, and you can surprise Kaylee later." My father-in-law suggests.

"That sounds perfect." I say as Byron walks upstairs.

I can't believe I'm about to see Aria again! I've missed her so much, and not having her by my side is almost unbearable.

"Daddy what's going on?" I hear Aria ask her father.

The sound of her angelic voice causes me to start sobbing quietly. My heart leaps when I see her entering the room with Byron. Our eyes meet at the same time, and it doesn't take long for her to run into my arms.

"I'll leave you two alone." Byron says as he leaves the living room.

"Oh my... Ezra... What... How..." Aria rambles through her heavy sobs.

"Sh-sh." I say before pressing my lips against hers.

"I love you so much." Aria says as she breaks the kiss.

"I love you too." I tell her truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Aria asks me.

"I wanted to surprise you, I hope you're not mad." I say nervously.

"I'm not mad, I've just missed you." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

"I've missed you too baby, more than you'll ever know." I say as I stroke her dark hair.

"H-how long do you have with us?" Aria asks me.

"Forever." I respond.

"I-I don't understand..." Aria starts to say.

"I'm done with my work overseas. They want me to train young officers at the military base in New York." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"You'll never have to leave us again?" Aria asks in disbelief.

"Never for longer than a few weeks." I tell her.

"Ezra..." Aria says as she starts to cry even harder.

"Honey please don't cry." I beg.

"Kaylee is going to be so happy! All she wanted for Christmas was for you to come home!" Aria exclaims.

"Kaylee, where is she?" I ask my wife.

"Sleeping, but we should wake her up now. I can't wait any longer." Aria says as she grabs my hand and leads me upstairs.

I start to cry hysterically when I see my beautiful daughter sleeping soundly on Aria's old bed.

"She looks like you." I tell my wife.

"No, she has your hair and eyes." Aria reminds me.

"She still looks like you." I argue.

I take a seat on the bed and place Kaylee in my arms.

"My baby..." I say through my tears.

Kaylee's eyes begin to flutter open, and she stares at me for a minute before she starts to cry.

"D-daddy." She says as she wraps her little arms around my neck.

"I'm right here baby girl." I say as I hold her tightly.

"Momma, you said he wasn't coming home." Kaylee says as she stares at Aria.

"He surprised us both sweetheart." Aria says with a small smile.

"Daddy I was so s-sad." Kaylee says as she continues to cry.

"I never want you to be sad Kaylee." I tell her truthfully.

"I don't like when you leave, it breaks my heart." She says softly.

"I know, it breaks my heart too. That's why I'm never leaving again." I say as I stroke her curls.

"R-Really?" Kaylee asks as her blue eyes grow wide with shock.

"Really, I'm staying right here with you and Mommy." I say with a smile.

"This is the best Christmas present in the world." My daughter says with a sniffle.

"I know, I get to stay with my two favorite girls." I say as I pull Aria and Kaylee in for a hug.

"I love you Daddy." Kaylee tells me.

"I love you too princess." I whisper to her.

"Oh Ezra, you're really home." Aria mutters.

"Will you lay down and cuddle with me Daddy?" Kaylee asks me hopefully.

"I would love to, but I saw some presents from Santa waiting for you downstairs." I tell the toddler.

"I don't need any presents from Santa, I have my daddy back." Kaylee says with a big smile.

"Santa told me that his elves made you some new dolls." Aria says as she takes Kaylee from me.

"I'll open the presents, but only if daddy comes with me." Kaylee says as she jumps back into my arms.

"Of course I'll come with you, but first I want to give you my present." I say as I hand Kaylee an envelope.

The toddler opens the envelope, and stares at the three plane tickets in front of her.

"What are these Daddy?" She asks me confused.

"Three tickets to Orlando Florida." I say as I try to contain my excitement.

"What's Orlando Florida?" Kaylee asks me.

"The homeland of Disney world!" I say as I lift up the little girl.

"Disney world!" Kaylee squeals.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." I tell Aria and Kaylee.

Kaylee responds by running in circles around the room.

"I think she likes the present." I whisper to Aria.

"I'm excited to go to Disney World, but I'm even more excited that you're here." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Merry Christmas Babe." I say before kissing her lips gently.

"Merry Christmas Ezra." She says with a smile.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry I posted this so late, but the site has been weird all day! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :). **


End file.
